The Baylor International Pediatric AIDS Initiative (BIPAI) at Baylor College of Medicine was established in 1996 with a goal of improving the health and lives of HIV-infected children and families globally through expanded access to HIV/AIDS care and treatment, health professional education and training and clinical research. BIPAI?s NIH-funded AITRP seeks to provide research training experiences to colleagues from partner countries, so that they might ultimately return and establish or improve research infrastructure in their home countries. Public health and behavioral research is conducted across BIPAI?s network of nine Children?s Clinical Centers of Excellence in resource-poor settings in Africa and Eastern Europe. Laboratory research is concentrated at the HIV/AIDS International Laboratory Center of Excellence, which is a joint project of the Stefan S. Nicolau Institute of Virology in Bucharest, Baylor College of Medicine, and BIPAI. Clinical research opportunities exist throughout the network and are currently particularly rich in Botswana in conjunction with the so-called BANA study of standard highly active antiretroviral therapy (HAART) versus CD4-guided intermittent HAART in HIV-infected children. All of these activities are undertaken in partnership with Baylor?s NIH-funded Center for AIDS Research (CFAR), which is designed to support and facilitate multidisciplinary AIDS-related research activities at Baylor College of Medicine and the University of Texas at Houston Medical School.[unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]